The Night The Angels Attacked
by CarsCars2Fanatic
Summary: What happens when Foxy and the town get a dose of the Weeping Angels? The Doctor pops up just in time to save them! :D No time frame, just sometime after the second movie. I own only the ideas and Foxy. Nobody or nothing else! :D Dedicated to EmilyTheBrave, my most faithful reviewer and reader! :D
1. Chapter 1

It was a night to top all the others. One of the rare rainstorms that were bold enough to sweep across the Western states hit Arizona, and it hit hard. The residents in Ornament Valley, if there were any left, scrambled for cover inside their homes, businesses, or sometimes even their friend's homes. Only one town was different than the others, and if you visited said town, you'd know it instantly. For one thing, there was a hodgepodge of cars, from different eras and different lifestyles. They all seemed like a kind of blended family, if you will. However, the different types, models, and years of the cars wasn't the most shocking. What made many do a double, or sometimes even triple take was a human girl, flitting in between the others happily, laughing and greeting them, one by one. This was Foxy, and she had been transported straight between Radiator Springs and Tailfin Pass years ago, almost directly after the newest member of the family had joined them, Lightning McQueen.

Foxy, ergo me, was leaning against Fillmore on this night, looking outside at the growing storm. I was awake, as I usually would be during a thunderstorm. I _hate_ thunder! Now, I know what you're thinking. Thunder the dog, he's like my own dog, spoiled rotten. Although that's not always a bad thing. I'm talking about the thunder that's loud enough to shake the ground, shake the trees, and scare me into a blind fear.

Yes, it's true. I'm afraid of thunder. Anyway, back to the present.

I guess I woke Fillmore up because now he's hugging my side. Great. I hate it when I do that, too!

"Sorry for waking you up. The storm outside has me a little freaked out."

"It's all good, Em." I can't resist smiling as he uses a highly-butchered version of a nickname he gave me. Emerald. After my eye color. Funny thing, though. He doesn't call me that in front of any of the others. I guess he wants to keep my 'hippie name' a secret. Fine with me. He nudges my side gently, and wraps me into a tighter hug, pulling me closer to his side. I snuggle closer, and finally think that I can fall asleep.

Just as I'm about to, a colossal rumble of thunder shakes the dome from almost directly overhead. Of course, being the pansy about thunder that I am, I panic and dart underneath the bean bag chair that I've sort of adopted as my bed. Sure enough, Fillmore comes over and fishes me out, scooping me up in a tire and hugging me tightly, always the patient one that he is. As I feel the familiar treads of his tire working their way through my long, red and gold hair, I can already feel my eyelids drooping.

The last thing I remember is hearing nothing but the low, quiet sound of Fillmore's voice. After that, everything is a blob of darkness.

The next time I wake up, I notice that the dome is silent. I look around curiously, as though expecting Fillmore to come strolling in through the entryway. When he didn't, I got up, then stretched.

I walked outside, and discovered Fillmore, looking at some strange statue-thing. It looked like a car, but was made out of stone, and had large, matching wings folded behind it.

"Whoa, what is it?" I asked, going around it in a slow circle, examining every inch of it.

"I think it's a statue, Em."

"Where'd it come from?"

"Dunno. I came out about fifteen minutes ago and found it here."

"I think we should give it a name. How about Stormy?"

"Good idea, Emerald." He cast a glance in my direction, and I gave him a small smile.

"You wanna go over to Flo's?"

"Sure, man."

I giggled, then started towards the road, casting a look over my shoulder at Fillmore and the statue. "Are you coming, slowpoke?" I teased gently, and squealed as he batted a tire at my back, aiming for my side. I sped up, unable to stop grinning. I heard a chuckle from behind me, and shot into the air as he reached around my side and pulled me closer, holding me tightly. "Fillmore, no, stop, that tickles!" I pleaded, laughing too hard to do anything but squirm halfheartedly. He chuckled and released me, then I darted ahead, out of his reach. "Can't catch me!" I taunted, and jumped forwards as he sped up. And so our game of chase began.

I froze in my tracks, nearly running into an even larger statue then the one in our yard. "Whoa!" I exclaimed, my feet pattering rapidly as I fought to stop quickly. I heard Fillmore's brakes squeak as he stopped quickly from behind me, trying not to knock me over. "Geez, these things are everywhere!" I exclaimed, looking up at the one in front of me.

"Good thing I stopped when I did, huh?" I looked over my shoulder at Fillmore, who agreed. We headed towards Flo's, our game of chase over.

"Mornin' you two." Flo called in greeting, and we waved.

"Hi, Flo."

She set a coffee down in front of Doc, then came over our way to deliver ours.

"You guys see those statues?" I asked, looking around at the others. Some of them nodded, while others looked confused.

"Where'd you see them at?" Lightning asked, not having seen one yet.

"There was one right in the yard when I went out this morning." I replied, taking a drink from my cup.

**EmilyTheBrave, get ready for references! :D I dedicate this to you, good buddy! It's not over yet, so keep watching for updates! :D ~Liz **


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the day was uneventful, mostly spent talking with the others.

"You know what we need around here?" I asked, tilting my head in thought as I gazed down the road to the firehouse.

"What's that?" Doc asked, looking over my way.

"A police box. You know, like they have in Britain."

"Why would ya want one of them?" Sheriff asked in bewilderment.

"Just in case one of us needs you and you're asleep, and we can't come in to wake you up because we're being chased by some odd and scary monster."

"I don't think so."

"What?"

"No police box." Sheriff chuckled.

"Why not?" I complained, giving him a begging expression.

"Ya don't need it, and there's no such thing as monsters 'round here."

"'Cept fer the 'Ghostlight'." Mater cut in.

"Don't you have tractor tipping to do?" Sheriff asked, looking over at Mater as though telling him to keep quiet.

"Dad-gum! I sure do! Thanks fer remindin' me, Sheriff! See ya'll!"

With that, Mater departed, leaving me to wonder (quietly, of course) what exactly the Ghostlight was. I shook my head in bewilderment and continued pressing my thought on the police box. Sheriff kept refusing, until finally I gave up.

"All right, you win. But if the Ghostlight comes after me and chases me by your station, don't expect a kind wake-up."

Sheriff chuckled, then replied, "Sure, sure."

Fillmore and I went down to the Butte to watch the sun set over the rock formation, then we headed back to his dome. We fell asleep shortly after eleven, at least I did.

I was awakened a couple hours later by Fillmore nudging me persistently. "Hey, c'mon, wake up. C'mon, wake up. Ya gotta wake up."

"What is it, Fillmore?" I moaned, wanting to sleep.

"Ya might wanna look."

I opened my eyes and noticed that it was raining, hearing it hitting the top of the dome. What I saw made my eyes pop open alertly. The statue that had been out in the yard was now standing just inside the doorway. "Fillmore, if this is a prank…" I warned, still tired.

"No way, Em. I wouldn't kid ya with somethin' like this. Bad vibes, man. Ultra bad vibes." He replied, keeping his headlights focused on the statue.

"Huh?" I asked blankly, my mind still foggy.

"From the statue."

Trusting him, I scrambled over to where he was parked on the opposite side of the dome, sitting at his side. He put a tire around me and hugged me tightly. "What do we do now?"

"I heard that if ya don't want somethin' to move, ya gotta watch it."

"You're saying that we've got to watch a statue all night? Just to make sure that it doesn't move?"

Fillmore nodded, and as he did, the beams from his headlights swayed. I could have sworn that the statue moved when Fillmore's lights weren't on it, and shuddered. The thing gave me the creeps.

"If there are more of these, and they move in the dark, they could be going after the others! We've got to check!"

"Climb on, Em."

I scrambled onto his roof, and we took off past the statue, finding many more with his headlights as we drove down the road. I shouted loudly and Fillmore blared his horn, trying to wake the others up.

"Guys, you've gotta meet us at the café! It's urgent!" I shouted as we drove up and down the main street.

In about a half an hour, the entire town was over at Flo's, yawning, grumbling, and blinking sleepily.

"Why'd you wake us all up for, Foxy?" Sarge growled, giving me a glare.

"Those statues move when we're not watching them or if it's dark. Fillmore found the one that was in our yard inside the dome. He had his headlights on it, took them away for a few seconds, and it _moved_. It honestly did. It was all jerky, like a giant spider or something." I pleaded; hoping one of them besides Fillmore would believe me.

"Bad vibes. Ultra bad, man." Fillmore added, and I nodded. I was starting to feel the so called 'vibes' myself.

"Are you sure that Mater didn't just move it closer for a prank?" Doc asked, and Mater shook his front end rapidly.

"Doc, I was watchin' Jack, Mariana, an' Thunder wrestlin'. When I done got back from tractor-tippin', I went ter my yard." He replied, and Doc sighed.

I believed him, partially because I had seen him across the street, laughing hysterically at the group tumbling around on the ground. "It really wasn't him, Doc. I saw him with the three in his yard." I spoke up, and Doc nodded slowly, then sighed.

"It isn't that I'm saying that you're wrong, Foxy, it just seems strange…"

"And a mass of statues that suddenly pop up out of nowhere isn't strange?" I asked, confused.

"There could be any number of explanations for that. The fact that they can move isn't very plausible." Sarge cut in, and I gave him a look.

"Look, you know me. I'm painfully honest, and I love to sleep. Why else would I be up at this hour if it weren't true?" The others shrugged, and nodded.

"She's right you know. She does love sleep. I think we should trust her." Lightning looked over in my direction and gave me a half smile. I returned it, then looked around at the rest.

"All right. I guess I believe you, Foxy. Looks like my mind was changed for me." Doc replied with a sigh.

"What do you propose we do now?" Sarge asked, and all eyes turned to me.

**Here's the next part, EmilyTheBrave! How do you like it so far? :D I'll keep updating it, although it might skip Thursday and Wendsday, since I'm gonna be busy both those days. Hope ya like it, Liz**


	3. Chapter 3

"We could take turns watching them…" I suggested, shrugging sheepishly.

None of the others had time to tell me what an obvious solution it was, because a bright flash of light near the courthouse made everyone, including me, look that way.

"What the-?" Doc muttered, blinking in surprise.

Now there was a noise that sounded like a rusty engine trying to turn over, but not quite, and flashes of a blue, rectangular object at that end of the street. I couldn't place the sound at all, even though I tried, rapidly going through every sound I had ever heard in my head. It was unlike anything I had ever heard. My eyes widened in surprise as I recognized the blue rectangle as a police box. They grew even wider as a tan-colored car drove out, a maroon-colored car coming out after him.

"The heck?" Sheriff asked, looking over my way with an eyelid raised.

"I didn't do it. However it got here, I had nothing to do with it. If we're quiet, they might fade out. Maybe it's a group hallucination or something."

"You've been hanging around Fillmore for too long." Doc muttered, and I could have laughed. I didn't, and instead pressed against Fillmore's side.

"This ain't a hallucination, man. If it was, everyone would be seein' somethin' different."

I smiled at Fillmore's knowledge of the subject, and turned my attention back to the police box-and its extremely strange passengers.

"Honestly, Amy. Fish fingers and custard are perfectly acceptable for breakfast in America."

They were getting closer, and didn't seem to mind the rain. I noticed that they also were speaking in British accents.

"No it isn't, Doctor! In fact, I highly doubt they have either one of those items here!"

So the other one was a female. I said nothing, just sat and listened as the two rolled closer to the café.

Maybe if I could just slink away-too late. They had spotted me as I stepped away from Fillmore.

"Amy, have you ever seen something that bizarre before?"

"Doctor, you're asking the wrong car if this creature is bizarre."

I drew back and hid behind Fillmore as the tan colored car drove closer. I could see that he was wearing a license plate with a red bow tie on it, and that he wasn't one shade of tan, more different stripes of darker and lighter tan, in an almost plaid design. The woman he was with looked young, and gave everyone a smile.

"Hello. I'm the Doctor." The bowtie-wearing car announced.

"You're a doctor also? What field are you in?" Doc asked, and the female car sighed.

"You mean my studies! Ah, yes, of course. A little bit of everything, I suppose."

I had to steer this conversation in the right direction if we were ever going to find out who this loony and his girlfriend were.

"You came here in a police box?"

The car was about to reply, but was cut off by his female companion. "Yes, a police box."

"No, not a police box. A TARDIS, actually."

"A what?" I asked, utterly bewildered.

"A Time And Relative Dimension In Space ship."

"So it's a spaceship?" Sheriff asked blankly.

"No, no, no, not a '**space**ship, a _space_ ship."

"There's a difference?" Lightning asked.

"Yes, there is."

I began backing up, wanting to get away from this strange car. Abruptly, I felt something grab me tightly, and screamed in surprise. The others turned to look, and gasped.

**EmilyTheBrave, I'm glad you like this story! :D I hope I've got their attitudes right, I'm still sort of new to Dr. Who. *sheepish grin* Hope you enjoy it, and look for the next parts! Liz out until tomorrow! Peace, Love, and Volkswagens!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh, Ford, it's got her! How do we get her loose?!"

"What?! What's got me?!" I exclaimed shrilly. I was getting hysterical now, and started panicking.

"No, don't move! It'll only grip tighter!" Before I knew it, the psycho had pushed his way through the townsfolk and was now shining a green-bulbed flashlight in my face and around my captor, the thing making a high-pitched whirring noise. "All right, now you've got to listen to me very, very closely! You've got to get loose when we all turn away! Otherwise it will run off with you, be able to kill you by manipulating your brain, then will feed off the energy from you! Do you understand?"

I gulped and nodded, and he turned away from it. Noticing that none of the others did the same, he ordered them to.

"It's the only way to get her free, now would you just do it!" He exclaimed angrily. The others finally complied, and suddenly, I felt it start moving.

I repressed the urge to shudder, and fought to get out of its grip. Finally, I broke away, and fell to the ground. I turned around and looked at what had gotten me, and gasped. It was the same statue we had seen in the yard, and in our dome.

"Why are they here?!" I exclaimed in a panic, beginning to shake.

Fillmore scooped me up and hugged me close, trying to prevent the statue from getting ahold of me again.

"They're here because they sense the extreme amount of energy coming from this area. That's what they need to survive. Raw energy." The car explained, using his odd-looking flashlight to quickly go over the statue.

"What's a green flashlight going to do against that thing? You said that it could have killed me."

"This isn't a flashlight, it's a sonic screwdriver."

"A what?"

The car sighed in exasperation.

"Exactly what I just said. A sonic screwdriver. It can perform many different tasks, none of which I'm going to tell you."

"Well then." I replied in slight irritation, not entirely comfortable with the car popping out of a police box and then thinking that he could control the scene.

"Please don't be cross with him. He's like this all the time." The female car whispered to me.

"Doesn't surprise me." I said with a sigh. "What's your name? We already know that he's the Doctor."

"I'm Amy. Amy Pond." The car extended a tire out to me, and I shook it awkwardly, Fillmore still carrying me in his grasp.

"Nice to meet you Amy. I'm Foxy, and this is Fillmore. It's nice to meet you too… Doctor." I added, my gaze drifting over to where the stranger was still running his sonic screwdriver over the statue.

He lifted a tire in greeting, but didn't turn.

"Let me get this straight. You two travel around through time and space in a blue police box that is actually a space ship?" Sheriff asked, and Amy nodded.

"I didn't believe it at first either, although he was my imaginary friend when I was younger."

**EmilyTheBrave, I'm glad you liked it so far! Here's the next chapter, and I'll look up that series! :) **


	5. Chapter 5

"Is he a true doctor?" Doc asked, lowering his voice so only Amy could hear him.

"Yes, although he's really a Time Lord."

"A Time Lord. Well that's just great, only I don't have any clue what a Time Lord is."

"It's a race of car that has the ability to travel through time and space. I'm his companion. Isn't that right, Doctor?"

"Yes, of course Amy!" The Doctor called, obviously not hearing a word the group was saying. "His hearts are in the right place, although sometimes he can be a little peculiar."

"I-I'm sorry, but did you just say 'hearts'?" I asked, thoroughly confused.

"Yes. All Time Lords have two hearts."

"All righty then, that's not out of the ordinary at all…" I replied sarcastically, and heard the Doctor make an irritated sound.

"I don't believe my inner mechanisms are up for criticism, thank you."

"I'm sorry; it's just that I've never encountered anything like this before." The Doctor didn't stop going over the statue, and I watched him worriedly. "You saved my life."

That made him freeze. "You're welcome." He replied shortly, then got back to looking over the statue. "Are there any more of them here?"

I nodded, then replied, "We aren't sure how many, but we know there's at least five, maybe as many as seven."

"Not a full scale invasion but a large group." The Doctor muttered, then called out for someone to look at the statue. I chose to do it, and focused on the statue. He looked away, and began interrogating the others. Fillmore and I switched between watching the statue as he finished up. "What are these things called?"

"Weeping Angels." The Doctor replied.

"How do we get rid of them?"

"We've got to lead them somewhere, somewhere they can't survive."

"Where would that be?"

"Several locations actually. Mars. The inner Earth. A Dalek spaceship."

"You've lost me. There's an inner Earth? And what is a Dalek?"

"There is a civilization in the center of the Earth, made up of Silurians, reptilian humans. Daleks are my oldest and most threatening enemy. They look quite like salt-and-pepper shakers, they're very large, are intent on destroying anything not of their species, are usually hunting me, and can kill you with one of two weapons located on its front. Any other questions?"

"No, I think I'm good… and can we look away from this thing now?"

"Of course." The Doctor locked his gaze onto the Angel, and we sighed.

"How exactly would we send them onto a Dalek spaceship?"

"We've got to get the Daleks to come to us." He replied, and I could hear a grin in his voice.

"So you're just going to call, 'Look here! It's me, the Doctor, your worst enemy! Why don't you come and take a shot at me?'"

"No, that would be suicide. I plan on sending out a signal from the TARDIS that will let them pinpoint my location. That way, they'll feel as though they've found me, and won't suspect anything."

"Clever plan." I replied, nodding my approval.

"Right! Everyone, follow me as a group, and keep focused on the angel! Attempt to stare down any angel you see. Don't hesitate, there will always be another watching down the last one you were looking at. You can keep more than one in your line of sight at any given time, and given this plan, we should be able to work our way to the TARDIS. Then, I will send out a signal to the Daleks, and they should go for their spaceship instead of the town."

"Doctor! Look! The crack!" Amy was pointing with a tire at a crack in the ground, where a sliver of light was poking through.

"All right, new idea. Back away from the crack slowly, then go around it. Let the angels go to the crack. If they do, it swallows them up and it's as though they never existed!"

"That's brilliant, Doctor!" Amy exclaimed.

I nodded, then spotted one hiding behind a beam. "Can we possibly hurry that idea up? And fast?" I gulped. We started to back up, away from the crack, and watched as it swallowed two angels up. There was a flash of light, then they were gone. "It actually worked!" I exclaimed, and spotted two more coming my way. "Look out!" I exclaimed, seeing Fillmore herding two more towards the crack. He swerved, and the two angels I had seen tumbled in after lunging for him.

We high-fived, then split up as two more came our way. The Doctor blasted three into the crack with the sonic screwdriver. Amy jumped over the crack, letting one fall in headfirst. The group turned their headlights on, searching for more. There weren't any, and we sighed.

"I wouldn't be so relieved. There could be more." The Doctor replied, sweeping the area with his sonic screwdriver. He spun in a slow circle, holding it out in front of him. "They're gone." He replied at last, and we all sighed again.

"Thank you, Doctor." I gave him a smile, and received one back.

"You're quite welcome. Now, are there any fish fingers and custard?"

"I beg your pardon?" Flo asked, taken by surprise.

"Fish fingers and custard. They go quite well together, you see."

"I think we've got both…"

"They actually do sound kind of good…I'll pay for both of them if you'll make me some too, Flo?" I asked, giving her a timid smile. She just laughed and ruffled my hair.

"In that case, why not? I'll go get everything started."

"Thanks, Flo!" I gave her a grin, and she laughed before turning towards the café.

"You're welcome, honey. If that's what you really want, I'm not gonna stop ya." Everyone parked over at her café, the lights flickering slightly as she turned them on. I sat down next to Fillmore, and the Doctor parked on my other side.

"They're quite good. I'm sure that you'll enjoy them." I gave him a smile, and Flo brought two dishes out shortly.

"Here ya go. Hope ya like it." She added with a smile, and I watched as the Doctor dipped the fish fingers in the custard. I copied him, then took a bite. I blinked in surprise, then swallowed.

"Not bad!" I exclaimed, making the others exchange looks of disbelief.

"You actually like that?" Sheriff asked. I nodded, then took another dip.

"Doctor, you were right. These are amazing!" He grinned, and continued eating.

"The things you do, Foxy." Doc chuckled, shaking his hood in amusement.

"They're good. Not my fault."

Lightning snickered as he watched. "Not what I'd choose from the menu, but it seems fitting you'd choose that."

"Why's that?" I asked after swallowing another.

"It just seems like the kind of thing you'd eat, since after all, you are completely unpredictable." Sally replied, and I giggled.

"That was lovely. Thank you, miss."

"Oh, call me Flo."

"Very well. Thank you, Flo. I must remember to come back here and visit."

"You're leavin' already?" I asked, saddened.

"I must. We were passing through this year in order to stop the Silence."

"Now there's the Silence, too?! Oh, brother!" I exclaimed around a yawn, leaning up against Fillmore sleepily.

"And now she's tired. Go figure." Sheriff sighed, rolling his eyes up towards the sky.

"I really must be off. I'll be sure to visit. I'm not sure when, since there's plenty of time in time and space, but I will. Cheerio!" He replied, ruffling my hair awkwardly and waking me up from my nap. Amy gave me a smile, then followed after him as he headed towards the TARDIS. "I will return." He called before disappearing into the police box. Amy followed, the door shut, then a slightly different noise then before broke the air. I watched as it faded away, once, twice, three times until it finally was gone.

"He was nice." I smiled sleepily, and Fillmore lifted me up. "C'mon, I'm not tired…" I complained, yawning widely.

"Yeah ya are." He chuckled, taking me back to the dome.

"Aww, come on…" I pouted, and he plopped me down in my chair. "Fine, maybe I am just a little tired." I yawned again, then snuggled into the chair. He laid down at my side, and the two of us fell asleep shortly, no statues in sight.

There was no proof that the Doctor and Amy had ever been there, other than memories. I had a feeling that was the way he wanted things to be, all throughout time and space.

**EmilyTheBrave, here's the conclusion to the exciting crossover of Dr. WhoXCars! Hope you enjoyed it! :D ~Liz**


End file.
